


day1

by pigeonv



Series: I miss the old times, I miss you [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Best Friends Byun Baekhyun & Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun-centric, ChanBaek - Freeform, Dessert & Sweets, First Meetings, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mentioned Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Singer Byun Baekhyun, Strangers to Friends, Sweet Park Chanyeol, a LOT of references, baekhyun & kyungsoo are exes, music & webtoons & sports
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonv/pseuds/pigeonv
Summary: baekhyun estaba teniendo una resaca horrible, una resaca a las ocho de la noche en un restaurante de comida 24/7 que servía los mejores wafles de todo Seúl.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: I miss the old times, I miss you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009740
Kudos: 1





	day1

Su cabeza dolía, y lo hacía mucho. Baekhyun volvió a maldecir, sólo una vez más, se dijo mentalmente, tenía que parar de maldecir si quería que las personas a su alrededor dejaran de mirarle como si fuera un desquiciado. La mesera le trajo su café tan cargado como lo permitía la vieja cafetera que alcanzaba a ver si alzaba un poquito la cabeza por arriba de la barra de servicio. En la televisión estaban dando el noticiero, el volumen estaba lo bastante decente como para no molestarse en pedirle que lo bajaran un poco. En el lugar apenas y había unas cinco personas más, todas ellas lucían más compuestas que Baekhyun, pero podía entrever que estaban igual de contrariadas que él. La vida era una mierda, ¿y en dónde se juntaban todas las personas con problemas? En un restaurante 24/7 cerca de la zona de bares, en eso podían estar de acuerdo la mayoría de las personas.

No puso azúcar en su café, ni siquiera crema; por el contrario, sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo una licorera de metal, la destapó y dejó caer todo el contenido en el líquido negro, era lo último que quedaba del whiskey barato que había estado bebiendo la noche anterior. Se removió incomodo en el banco, luego notó que la persona que estaba a dos lugares de él había estado observando todo su ritual. Quiso decirle algo, sin embargo, le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para pelear, no más Baekhyun enojado por esa noche, cosa que era bastante triste, no peleas era igual a no diversión.

\- Una orden de wafles -anunció la mesera con voz robótica mientas ponía un plato que, extrañamente se veía salido de un concurso de postres, a Baekhyun se le hizo agua la saliva en el momento que vio correr el jarabe de maple por la superficie porosa del wafle, la manera en la que la crema batida parecía derretirse y la fresa se hundía cada vez más ella. ¿Acaso había descubierto oro en su búsqueda por cobre aquella noche? Tal vez era sólo la resaca y su hambre por algo dulce para afrontar otra madrugada aburrida. Pidió que le rellenaran la taza con café, la mesera lo hizo sin decirle nada más, luego la vio ir a platicar con el tipo que lo había estado espiando, los vio sostener una conversación, al parecer se trataba de un cliente regular.

En la televisión el noticiero continuaba después de una pausa comercial, la voz del presentador de noticias se llenaba de orgullo mientras introducía al invitado de esa noche, Baekhyun sonrió. ¿Quién quería aparecer en las noticias? Era patético aún siendo la persona más famosa de toda Corea, ¿las noticas? Bueno, en realidad él conocía a alguien cuyo fin era aparecer incluso en las noticias…

_Doh Kyungsoo. Doh Kyungsoo. Doh Kyungsoo._

Su mente se vio invadida por la oleada de malos recuerdos cuando escuchó el nombre salir de la boca del presentador de noticias. Sí, justo de ese imbécil estaba hablando, el idiota que incluso quería llegar a ser tan famoso para salir en las noticias, el único e inigualable _novio de la nación_. Se veía bien con su cabello negro y acomodado de lado a su perfil más agraciado, su frente descubierta y sus labios eran los puntos en donde a los maquillistas les gustaba que estuviera la atención y siempre lo lograban de manera magistral. Aún cuando se tratara del mejor actor de Corea del Sur, era patético. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hermosa una persona con tan mal historial en cuanto a lealtad se hablaba?

\- Es impresionante -escuchó al chico de a su lado platicar con la mesera-. Siempre se las arregla para verse así de bien ante las cámaras, incluso con los paparazzi, definitivamente Dios tiene a sus favoritos, ¿no lo crees?

Baekhyun no pudo evitar reír mientras escondía la cara entre sus manos, de pronto el volumen de la televisión se volvió molesto, la voz de Kyungsoo estaba invadiendo sus sentidos, dejó de comer por un momento, no quería que sus wafles se amargaran, después de todo, eran los mejores que había encontrado desde hace mucho.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -La pregunta rebotó en los oídos de Baekhyun, quien estaba tratando de concentrarse en no escuchar nada de lo que salía de la boca de Kyungsoo, ¿a quién mierdas le importaba su nueva película y su estreno mundial? Por lo menos a Baekhyun no-. ¿Eres sordo?

\- ¿Me hablas a mí? -Baekhyun regresó la vista por fin al chico, su primera impresión es que era grande, bastante, de proporciones envidiables-. ¿Quieres saber qué es lo gracioso?

\- Sí -dijo el chico apoyando su mejilla en su mano, vio que estaba tomando una malteada de chocolate y una orden de wafles, un chico dulce, ¿eh?

\- Doh Kyungsoo -le respondió lento para evitar que su lengua se trabara en alguna palabra, no quería quedar como un imbécil por si en cualquier momento empezaban una discusión más acalorada-. Es un imbécil y no siempre se ve así de bien, cuando recién despierta es más como un calamar -las manos de Baekhyun hicieron movimientos erráticos a su alrededor.

\- ¿Doh Kyungsoo? -El chico rio, muy tiernamente, un pequeño bufido melodioso para los oídos de Baekhyun-. Estás hablando del orgullo de la nación.

\- ¿Eres de los que cree que las celebridades son orgullos de la nación? -Lo vio alzarse de hombros mientras sorbía por el popote, en el noticiero por fin Kyungsoo había dejado de hablar y habían pasado a otras noticas de espectáculos, ahora anunciaban un logro más de una famosa banda de kpop-. Qué patético.

\- ¿Hay algo que no te parezca patético? -Baekhyun resopló, era increíble que un extraño estuviera acabando con su paciencia tan temprano esa noche.

\- Me encantaría ponerte en mi lista de personas patéticas, chico listo, pero me hace falta tu nombre.

\- Park Chanyeol -dijo mostrándole una sonrisa social que dejaba ver sus hoyuelos parcialmente-. También me gustaría agregar el tuyo a mi lista, si me lo permites.

\- Byun Baekhyun -le respondió totalmente perdido en algún punto de sus orejas que sobresalían de su gorro, incluso parecían bastante lindas, pensó-. Pero podrías agregarme también a otra lista.

\- ¿Y cuál de todas ellas te parece bien? -Nuevamente le sonreía, ¿podía por favor dejar de hacerle eso a su corazón?

\- La lista de personas a las que le has invitado café y wafles -Chanyeol entonces bajó la cabeza mientras soltaba una carcajada. Ahora que había visto cuán lindo podía ser el gran mirón no iba a dejarlo ir, definitivamente no estaba en sus planes pasar una noche aburrida.

\- Podría agregarte a esa también -perfecto, había caído en la carnada-. Si me dices por qué Doh Kyungsoo es un imbécil, verás… es mi _celebrity crush_.

\- Genial -dijo Baekhyun sintiendo su autoestima bajando diez puntos-. Claro, ¿quién no ama al buen Doh Kyungsoo?

\- ¿Me vas a contar? -Baekhyun regresó la vista a sus wafles, ahora que se le había amargado un poco la merienda, definitivamente no quería pagar por ella.

\- ¿No serás un paparazzi? -Chanyeol volvió a sonreír, llamó a la mesera y entonces ella le dijo, con la misma voz robótica, que Chanyeol trabajaba ahí y aquel era su día libre-. ¿Por qué estarías en el lugar que trabajas incluso en tu día libre?

\- Descuento de empleado -contestó bastante orgulloso, bien, supuso que le creería.

\- Es una historia larga.

\- Tenemos toda la noche, a menos de que tengas otra cosa qué hacer.

¿Otra cosa qué hacer? Ni siquiera tenía dinero suficiente para seguir bebiendo después de salir de aquel patético lugar. Valía la pena contarle su estúpida historia de amor fallido por obtener su merienda y un poco de alcohol después en alguna tienda de conveniencia cercana.

Baekhyun le dijo que le contaría, pero no en el restaurante 24/7, había personas a su alrededor que podrían escuchar.

\- ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de que no se lo contaré a nadie? -Baekhyun se alzó de hombros, se apretó su abrigo más al cuerpo y sacó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla.

\- No es una historia muy interesante, tal vez sólo te paguen algunos millones, no tanto como al paparazzi que amenazará a la agencia de Kyungsoo y obtendrá el dinero que comprará su silencio.

\- Pareces saber mucho de estas cosas.

\- Lo suficiente.

Se quedaron parados en el estacionamiento del restaurante, afuera ya eran cercanas las diez de la noche, pero el flujo de personas era incluso mayor que hace unas horas. Baekhyun aspiró con desdén su cigarro y dejó salir el humo unos segundos después.

\- ¿Te parece si vamos a otro lugar? -Chanyeol le señaló un auto bastante pasado de moda, con lo optimista que era el chico, incluso si hacía un comentario sobre ello, seguro decía que no era una carcacha, sino un clásico.

\- De hecho, me encantaría.

Subieron al auto y, por lo menos, olía bien y estaba limpio. No era la primera vez que Baekhyun conocía a alguien extraño y terminaba en su auto, incluso en su departamento, era algo tan usual que le resultaba fácil confiar en cualquier persona siempre y cuando le invitara algo para comer o tomar.

 _Patético_. Byun Baekhyun era el primer nombre en su lista de personas patéticas. Algún día terminaría en lo profundo del río Han si seguía siendo un confianzudo gorrón. Chanyeol echó a andar su carcacha, pronto se internaron en el trafico de Seúl. En sus adentros, Baekhyun estaba agradecido por el paseo en auto, era de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer, pero había veces que ni siquiera tenía dinero para tomar un autobús.

\- ¿Qué haces para ganarte la vida? -La pregunta le tomó desprevenido, no pensó que le interesaría saber de él, después de todo sólo lo había recogido en ese restaurante 24/7 para cotillear un poco sobre su artista favorito, ¿cierto?

\- Canto -dijo con un tono desinteresado para restarle atención al asunto.

\- ¿Cantas? -Al parecer sin mucho éxito-. ¿Dónde?

\- Aquí y allá -jugueteó con el cinturón de seguridad que le apretaba el pecho y le raspaba el cuello-. Nada importante, en cualquier bar que me deje hacerlo sin tener que pagar por ello.

\- ¿Entonces no tienes un sueldo?

\- No, incluso si me dejan presentarme de gratis, tengo que pasar mesa por mesa después del show para ver cuánto valen mis pobres habilidades.

\- Tienes una voz dulce, definitivamente puedo visualizarte como un cantante ahora.

\- Tienes una muy buena imaginación.

 _Silencio_. Ambos se quedaron callados, Baekhyun con la vista fija en las calles cambiantes afuera de la ventanilla, Chanyeol bastante sumergido en la canción de TWICE que pasaban por la radio. Baekhyun no sabía qué hacer, qué decir, mucho menos a dónde se dirigían, tampoco era que le importara realmente, si ese día terminaba en el fondo del río Han sería maravilloso, con una resaca y un lindo chico que lo acompañaría a la tumba.

\- Conocí a Kyungsoo en la escuela, ambos éramos estudiantes transferidos a mitad del curso gracias al trabajo de nuestros padres -Chanyeol no despegó la vista de la carretera, aunque sí soltó un pequeño sonido que le hizo saber que lo estaba escuchando-. Los dos encontramos refugio el uno con el otro, nos hicimos amigos de inmediato.

\- ¿Por qué suena a una historia triste desde el inicio?

Baekhyun sonrió, era interesante que Chanyeol no estuviera cuestionando la veracidad de lo que le estaba empezando a contar, sino el hecho de que, en efecto aquello era una historia bastante triste desde el punto de vista de Baekhyun.

\- Cuando me dijo que su sueño era ser un actor tan famoso que incluso lo invitaran a los noticieros, como acto de reflejo, me reí de él.

\- Auch, qué cruel -Baekhyun lo sabía, al principio lo había subestimado.

\- Lo subestimé, pero cuando lo vi tomar el papel protagónico en la obra de teatro para el festival cultural lo supe.

\- ¿Qué supiste? -La pregunta de Chanyeol le hizo pensar un poco más sus palabras, rebuscar entre su, casi nula, coherencia para que todo tomara sentido conforme fuera saliendo de sus labios.

\- Que era un genio -Baekhyun regresó a verlo, luego bajó la vista a sus manos que estaban ambas en el volante, tragó saliva para evitar que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta-. ¿Sabes ese sentimiento de que estás viendo algo que no se va a volver a repetir en miles de años?

\- Creo que sí sé de qué me hablas.

\- A ver, dame un ejemplo.

\- Me pasó cuando vi debutar a Luka Dončić con los _Mavs_.

\- Exacto -Baekhyun estuvo más que satisfecho con la respuesta que había obtenido-. Era el Luka de la actuación por esos años, ¿entiendes? -Chanyeol asintió con los labios apretados y los ojos más abiertos, casi como si estuviera sorprendido-. Y eso que tan sólo era una maldita obra escolar, todos quedaron anonadados con su papel como Romeo, cayeron rendidos a sus pies con sólo tres días de funciones a medio día en el gimnasio del colegio.

Chanyeol se detuvo en una tienda de conveniencia, le preguntó si quería algo de beber, Baekhyun le dijo que quería cerveza. Lo observó adentrarse en la tienda y caminar hasta los refrigeradores, luego suspiró hundiéndose un poco en el asiento, era la primera vez que se atrevía a contar aquello a alguien, de pronto se sintió un poco ansioso, ¿qué si Chanyeol vendía todo lo que le estaba diciendo a un paparazzi? Igual la noticia no saldría a la luz, pero aquello despertaría recuerdos en Kyungsoo también y lo menos que quería era que lo terminara recordando como un boca floja después de todos aquellos años.

\- He traído seis, aunque dudo que puedas tomar todas -excelente, alcohol… esperaba que tomar un poco le quitara el dolor de cabeza por la resaca y también le aflojara un poco más la lengua.

\- Gracias -por lo menos no perdía los modales.

\- ¿Cuándo es que descubriste que querías ser cantante?

Y ahí estaba la razón por la que no creía que Chanyeol pudiese vender la historia a nadie, estaba más interesado en él que en Kyungsoo después de todo. Baekhyun dio tres tragos grandes a la lata de cerveza antes de contestar, Chanyeol bebió un poco de su refresco de cola sin presionarlo a responder.

\- Poco tiempo después de verle actuar, pensaba que mi sueño de ser cantante había quedado enterrado en un lugar dentro de mí. -El carro se puso en marcha de nuevo, otra vez al tráfico nocturno de Seúl, las calles llenas y las risas de los amigos que se empujaban para mantenerse de pie en la acera-. Cantar era lo único que se me daba bien por esos días, aunque jamás quise forzar mis sueños sobre mi familia.

\- Entiendo.

Sí, seguramente entendía, pero no quiso preguntar. Se acabó la primera lata de cerveza y abrió una segunda, Chanyeol seguía conduciendo, cada vez era más evidente que sólo lo estaba haciendo sin un rumbo fijo.

\- En algún punto algo cambió entre nosotros, una tarde estaba cantando algo mientras bailaba en mi cuarto, como siempre lo hacía. Kyungsoo me veía con una sonrisa y, cuando menos lo esperé, nos estábamos besando.

\- Y ahí comienza la historia de amor.

\- Un desastre diría yo -Baekhyun sonrió-. ¿Qué clase de personas éramos? Yo queriendo ser _idol_ y él actor, era obvio que nuestra relación solamente sería un lastre si alguno de los dos lograba ser algo algún día.

\- ¿Hicieron de cuenta que nada pasó?

\- ¿Estás loco? -Chanyeol lo volteó a ver de reojo, con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos y las cejas alzadas, pidiendo a gestos que le explicara por qué estaría loco-. Éramos adolescentes todavía, obvio queríamos experimentar, ¿entiendes? Nos valió un comino nuestros sueños cuando empezamos a ser más que amigos, al principio tal vez yo sí quise negarme, pero el imbécil de Doh es tan insistente como Kang Taemu y Kang Doojoon juntos, ¿sabes?

\- Amo esos webtoons -a Chanyeol pareció iluminársele la cara-. Pero comprenderás que es difícil para mí imaginar a una persona tan obstinada como los dos Kang.

\- ¡Tienes que creerme! -Baekhyun abrió la tercera lata de cerveza, bebió un trago largo que le supo tan amargo que estuvo a punto de vomitar-. Él fue quien me cazó a mí, yo era una inocente alma por ese entonces.

\- Bueno, entonces… ¿todo terminó cuando se dieron cuenta que tenían que guardar apariencias?

\- No te imaginas, Chanyeol… no te imaginas.

El auto tomó un camino que Baekhyun conocía muy bien, iban directo al río Han, Baekhyun sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a Sehun, su mejor amigo, diciéndole que lo amaba y, si no aparecía para el día siguiente, lo buscara en lo hondo del río Han y todo era culpa de un tal Park Chanyeol que trabajaba de mesero en un restaurante 24/7. Sehun le respondió con signos de interrogación y Baekhyun simplemente volvió a guardar el celular después de ver la hora, cercana a la media noche. Aparcaron todavía un poco lejos del río, Chanyeol salió del carro y Baekhyun se quedó sentado sin intención de salir, si debía morir… podría esperar unos minutos más. Chanyeol se acercó a su puerta para abrirla, tan caballeroso, que a Baekhyun no le quedó más que quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y salir con sus tres latas restantes de cerveza escondidas en el abrigo. Le tendió un _airpod_ y Baekhyun no dudó en ponérselo, Chanyeol hizo lo propio con el restante y luego sacó su celular para poner música en un volumen bastante moderado, caminaron unas cuadras hasta que por fin pudieron ver el puente del río Han tan iluminado que parecía árbol de navidad.

\- Es hermoso Seúl de noche, ¿no te parece? -Baekhyun tan sólo asintió, le gustaba aquella ciudad, pero ya no quedaba algo en ella que lo esperara. Siguieron caminando en silencio por la orilla del río Han, topándose con algunas personas de vez en cuando, en los auriculares sonaba _I get along without you very well (Except Sometimes)_.

\- Kyungsoo y yo no nos separamos por nueve años -dijo mientras el aleatorio de Chanyeol cambiaba a _Places we won’t walk_ -. Cuando Kyungsoo consiguió por fin hacer su gran debut, aunque con un papel secundario, que incluso no era regular, en un drama de todos los jueves y viernes… yo decidí rendirme con mi sueño.

\- ¿Por qué harías eso? -Chanyeol de verdad se veía bastante confundido acerca de lo que estaba escuchando, Baekhyun se preguntó si el ligero mareo que sentía, producto del alcohol que había ingerido, ya estaba impidiéndole expresarse correctamente. Respiró hondo antes de volver a explicarse.

\- Los castings y los rodajes, aunque al principio eran cosas de nada, tenían a Kyungsoo muy ocupado, ¿entiendes? -Baekhyun volteó a ver a todos lados antes de darle un trago a su lata de cerveza y volverla a esconder en el bolso de su abrigo-. Yo lo extrañaba tanto todos los días, pensé que iba a ser duro que los dos estuviésemos en la industria del entretenimiento, así que me rendí.

\- En pocas palabras: te sacrificaste por su bien.

\- Pensé que lo mejor que podía aportar era un regazo cálido al cual pudiera regresar cuando terminara sus largas jornadas de trabajo -Baekhyun se alzó de hombros-. Después de todo él era el talentoso de los dos, él era el diamante en bruto que aún no descubrían…

\- Pero por lo visto funcionó por unos años -Baekhyun asintió, se acercó al barandal y observó el paisaje a lo lejos, el río estaba tan calmado que le hacía sentir escalofríos.

\- Después de nueve años y al tercer paparazzi me desechó -sonrió amargamente. _1980s Horror Film II_ sonaba ahora en el auricular-. Es la razón por la que es un imbécil, ¿lo captas?

\- Entiendo -dijo Chanyeol recargándose en el barandal por igual, la melodía de la canción de pronto se ponía alegre y todo parecía la escena de una película, por primera en mucho tiempo Baekhyun se sentía protagonista de su vida de nuevo-. ¿Cómo alguien que te persigue como los dos Kang puede ser tan insensible y terminar todo así después de nueve años?

\- Lo sé -Baekhyun sonrió-. ¡Es un imbécil! -Gritó a la nada aquella noche, el río no le hacía eco, por lo que parecía que se llevaba sus frustraciones lejos-. Oh, Dios… amo esta canción.

Baekhyun comenzó a cantar _Still Lonely_ , justo lo que necesitaba. Chanyeol miraba el río con una sonrisa, escuchándolo cantar aquella letra triste en un tono tan feliz. Cuando terminó dio tres aplausos.

\- Si así cantas esa canción no me quiero imaginar cuando te pones serio.

\- Deberías ir a verme al _Scarlet Night_ , el dueño es de los pocos que me permite seguir presentándome gratis.

\- Tomaré tu palabra, Baekhyun.

La primera vez que lo escuchó decir su nombre fue esa, una noche de marzo, mientras compartían un auricular cada uno y la música seguía corriendo tan cambiante como el viento que se cruzaba por su camino.

\- ¿Crees que valga tan poco como para ser abandonado? -Preguntó en voz baja, no esperaba una respuesta de Chanyeol, ni siquiera lo había dicho para que fuese escuchado.

\- Creo que hay personas que aman mucho más su trabajo que la verdadera felicidad -Baekhyun lo miró con curiosidad-. Es que velo, me refiero a Kyungsoo, siendo el _novio de la nación_ , tan famoso y ocupado siempre, pero… ¿te imaginas qué pasa cuando llega a su casa? Al verla vacía, sin nada en ella que lo haga sentirse en un _hogar_. Eso debe de ser una mierda, si pudiera apostar, estoy seguro de que ahora se arrepiente de no haber luchado por lo que tenían.

\- Él por lo menos tiene una gran casa a la cual regresar y una gran cuenta bancaria.

\- Detente -Chanyeol lo tomó por los hombros y sus ojos se encontraron, _Routine_ de _POP ETC_ los ambientaba en ese momento-. Podrías creer que no tienes nada, que vives al día. Pero, cuando terminas un largo día, puedes ir a comer los mejores wafles en un restaurante 24/7.

Baekhyun sonrió, Chanyeol tenía razón… todo aquello era cuestión de perspectiva. Había amado a Kyungsoo, pero él había preferido su trabajo por sobre su amor. Era triste aún pensarlo, aunque ahora que lo había contado, todo parecía menos dramático de lo que había sido hace cuatro años.

Siguió caminando por la orilla del río Han con Chanyeol, riendo y bromeando. Aquel era su primer día juntos, por fin conocía a un extraño que quería mantener en su vida.


End file.
